The present disclosure relates to a game processing program, a game processing method, and a game processing device for processing a game in which multiple players share a virtual space.
In conventional virtual reality games (hereinafter referred to as VR games), a mounted display wearable on the head of the player (hereinafter referred to as head-mounted display (HMD)) is used. The HMD includes a tracking sensor such as a gyro sensor and can detect motion of the head of the player based on an output of the tracking sensor. The HMD includes a display that displays an image of the virtual space in a viewpoint that changes in accordance with the detected motion of the head. This allows the player to play the game as if the player exists in the virtual space.
In the technical field of presenting the user with the virtual space, sharing of a single virtual space between multiple users has also been proposed. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-154243 describes an example of a system in which an avatar corresponding to each user is arranged in a single virtual space and the users share the single virtual space through their client terminals connected to the internet.
The virtual space of a VR game using an HMD is shared when, for example, each player wearing the HMD participates in the same game. When the cooperation of the players in the virtual space is reflected on the accomplishment of an objective of each player in the game, the ingenuity of the game increases as compared to a VR game played by a single player. This enables the user to be highly interested in the game and consequently increases the number of users who participate in the game.